


y/n

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: jeno should have known that donghyuck would pull something like this. he should have fucking known.no warnings, no tags. donghyuck sends him a link and he clicks. the title is innocent enough—romantic, poetic. jeno doesn't think much of it so he reads.and then he screams.(or: it takes reading y/n fics of jaemin for jeno to realize how absolutely in love he is)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	y/n

**Author's Note:**

> ok yea it's not as nsfw as it seems,,, just,,, boners and masturbation but nothing explicit lmao honestly dont know how i ended up with this but!! it was fun!! and i hope you like it <3
> 
> unbeta'd/unedit

it's donghyuck who tells him about it, introduces him into this rabbit hole that he didn't know would suck him in this deep. it comes as a text message, a ping in the middle of the night right when jeno can't seem to fall asleep.

 **hyuck** : jeno!!! oh my god look at this jaemin y/n fic !!!!!! THIS SHIT IS SO CUTE

jeno thinks he should have asked donghyuck why he has this link. something about donghyuck looking these things up about jaemin rubs him the wrong way, spreads heat to his chest so uncomfortable that it almost _burns_. he also should have asked donghyuck why he's sending it to him at two in the morning when they have a busy day ahead of them. why a jaemin fic and why jeno?

but instead, he clicks.

down the rabbit hole he goes.

"jeno, you look like _shit_."

jeno sends a glare donghyuck's way, who walks over with a skip to his step. donghyuck is probably right, though. jeno spent all night reading that _thing_ and couldn't bring himself to stop. he wants to say it's simply the good writing that catches his attention, the way the words paint pictures of a fairytale he never knew he craved for until now. but there's the added factor of jaemin that takes him by surprise, entrances him and has him reading and reading and reading until the sun peeks through his curtains and he reaches the final words.

thinking about jaemin throughout the entire story is different—strange, like territory undiscovered yet waiting to be explored. but he's set foot in this new land and he actually _likes_ it.

and he isn't quite sure how to feel about it as a whole.

"i blame you," jeno huffs out, folding his arms against his chest. "i wish you didn't send me that shit at ass o'clock. now i want to read more."

donghyuck laughs a little too loudly, a little too brightly for jeno's liking. it's almost mocking—donghyuck wiping away imagined tears, hand theatrically on his chest, cooing at jeno. jeno deadpans at him and donghyuck laughs even louder.

"it's not funny, asshole," jeno mumbles, now pouting. he's not entirely sure what donghyuck finds so amusing about this situation. he opts to brush the thought away; it's donghyuck anyway. there's something always cooking in his mind that's bound to come out someday.

"no, i know, i just—" donghyuck sighs, a satisfied smile settling on his lips. there's a hint of mischief in the way his eyes are glimmering under the fluorescent lights of the dorm. it unnerves jeno but he doesn't say anything about it. "okay, sorry. do you want more links? i have a couple of stories i think you might like."

"why—" jeno begins but cuts himself off, lips pressing together in quiet thought. he wants to ask why donghyuck reads these things anyway, why he reads _jaemin_ fics of all people, but he decides not to ask. instead, he shrugs. "sure."

there's a devilish grin on donghyuck's face and it sends an unsettling feeling to the pit of jeno's stomach.

that isn't anything new, though. every bad decision starts with sleep deprivation and lee donghyuck anyway.

jeno should have known that donghyuck would pull something like this. he should have fucking known.

no warnings, no tags. donghyuck sends him a link and he clicks. the title is innocent enough—romantic, poetic. jeno doesn't think much of it so he reads.

and then he screams.

jaemin bursts through the door, concern creasing his features, holding onto a wooden spoon like his own special weapon. jeno shoves his phone under the blankets, face red as he turns to jaemin with an uneasy smile.

"jeno, what the fuck?" jaemin frowns at him, placing a hand on his hip. "what happened? are you okay?"

oh yeah, sure. jeno is definitely okay. it's not like he just read something about his best friend that's pulled all the blood in his head into the tent in his sweatpants. it's not like he just read something about the boy now standing in his room, staring at him with those same eyes that always makes jeno feel so _exposed_. it's definitely not like he just read a paragraph of fictional jaemin talking about riding him until he sees stars.

"y-yeah," jeno strains, shifting to hide the aftereffects of donghyuck's mischief. he can only _hope_ jaemin doesn't see. "yeah, just. donghyuck pulled a prank. that's it. yeah, that's all. donghyuck prank. hah."

jaemin narrows his eyes at him unconvinced. if jaemin notices anything, he says nothing. instead he sighs. "jeno, get some sleep," he says, gaze softening. "you look so stressed and sleep-deprived lately. is it because of your upcoming auditions? you're going to get the part, jeno. you're amazing."

jeno thinks something might be wrong with him. because when jaemin smiles at him and expresses his worry, looks deep into his eyes with something akin to adoration, he feels an uncomfortably tight feeling in his chest. (he chooses to ignore the fact that his pants feel tighter too.)

"thanks, nana," he says. "you're the best."

"nah," jaemin replies, waving a dismissive hand. "get some rest, okay? i'll go yell at donghyuck for whatever prank it is he pulled."

jaemin leaves before he has a chance to tell him not to. he groans, pulling his blanket over his head. this is going to be hard—no pun intended.

to say that jeno is freaked out is an understatement. jeno is lying mystified in bed, staring up at the ceiling, achingly hard. reading a fictional scenario of jaemin as a sex partner is something he never thought he would ever do but here he is having just done exactly that. his hand ghosts over the raised fabric, all instinct making him want to take care of the problem.

but there is that voice in his head, that small voice still of sane mind that tells him no. _no, jeno_. sure, it's okay to picture himself fucking into jaemin after a cute date. but touching himself to it? no, no, of course that's too much! jeno has to draw the line somewhere, right?

jeno groans into his pillow, even more freaked out now that he realizes he's still _thinking_ about it. his mind starts picturing everything he's read—both from the cute story the other night and this one that's left him in a daze. the thing that bugs jeno is that he can actual picture himself and jaemin in both. he could have easily thought of a different person, but imagining the two of them together just felt _right_.

jeno groans again before sitting up. he's going to go insane like this.

so he thinks of his best course of action, and that's when he decides that it's time to talk to someone.

the phone rings twice before the call connects. jeno scrunches his nose and greets with a, "get an iphone, hyung. this is so inconvenient."

mark snorts, rolling his eyes on the screen. "well hello to you too, jeno. fancy to hear from you at four in the morning in korea."

"you speak as though you're not still in bed refusing to get up and shower because you're lazy," jeno says.

"did you call just to roast me or did you actually need anything? i actually _do_ have things to do, you know. i have to send over a couple of songs for jaemin's new album in like, three hours."

"oh, hah, yeah. yeah, i do, actually," jeno then mutters, avoiding looking at mark. mark is staring at him and jeno doesn't quite exactly know how to begin to explain what's going on in his head. "ha, hyung. hyung. help. please, i'm freaking out."

mark blinks at him, confusion on his face before it morphs into one close to exasperation. "okay, what the fuck did duckie do now?"

jeno laughs at the fact that mark already just knows that donghyuck had something to do with his sudden panic. it's comforting for a minute, settles his heart even if just a bit. he swallows down the nervous lump in his throat until finally, he speaks.

jeno doesn't exactly know what he was expecting from mark as a reaction, but it certainly isn't this —

"i mean, i'm not really surprised, jen," mark says with a caring smile. jeno doesn't know why, but mark's smile and the gentleness in his tone is oddly calming. "you two have always been special together, you know? i feel like it was only a matter of time until you realized that you've always been more to each other."

jeno falls silent at this, watching as mark just continues to smile at him. he thinks hard about what mark says, tosses the idea around in his head until the realizations slowly dawn on him.

jeno kind of wants to scream again.

why the fuck did it take reading porn about jaemin for him to realize how absolutely in love he is with him? jeno's a fucking idiot. maybe a little bit of a pervert, he adds as an afterthought, but mostly a fucking idiot.

what the fuck, lee jeno?

the acceptance of his feelings doesn't exactly change much. except now, jeno indulges himself in way more jaemin scenarios than is considered healthy (if any of it can be considered healthy at all). donghyuck has long since stopped supplying him with links—jeno has taken the initiative to search for them on his own. he fills his mind with fantasies of all kinds until he falls asleep, where his dreams fill with even more of jaemin.

he's gotten rather good at hiding it.

that is, until jaemin's concert.

jeno doesn't understand himself anymore. sure, jaemin hot and sweaty and panting after a performance is more arousing than can be put into words. there's no denying the tightness in his pants whenever he watches jaemin so passionate and fluid onstage, dancing like his life depended on it.

but that's not why jeno runs to the bathroom when the concert ends, desperate for release because of how constricted he feels in his pants.

rather than the images of the sexy jaemin who has fangirls and fanboys ready to give him everything he could ever desire, he was most bothered by jaemin skipping over to him with the biggest smile on his face, cooing his name, asking him if he waited long for him backstage. he feels the most painfully restrained when jaemin throws his arms around him, planting a huge wet kiss on his cheek.

and that's how jeno now finds himself locked in a bathroom stall, pants undone, underwear tugged low enough to be able to free himself. he has his hand on himself, bottom lip caught between his teeth, mind going back and forth between just _doing it_ and waiting it out.

"jeno? are you okay?"

of course jaemin would run after him. of course jaemin would stand outside the stall, worried about him. jeno ran off in a rush, no warning, no explanation. it's stupid, really, and jeno reminds himself of his accepted role as a fucking idiot.

"yeah," he calls out, leaning against the door. it proves to be a good idea when he feels jaemin try to push against it. he was right not to trust flimsy stall locks. "no, nana, don't—i'm okay, i promise. i'll be out in a sec, okay?"

"jeno, you've been out of it all day," jeno can't see it but he _knows_ jaemin is pouting. "are you sure you're okay? are you ill? should i make you some porridge tonight when we get back home?"

jeno hates this. here jaemin is, so loving, so concerned. and here jeno is, in the middle of a breakdown over having a boner because of how _sweet_ jaemin is.

it takes a while for jaemin to finally leave him be, and when he finally hears the bathroom door close, jeno says fuck it and relieves himself.

if there was ever a line to begin with, he's gone too far over for him to be able to turn back.

jeno can only groan when donghyuck starts laughing— _howling_ even, slapping his knees and struggling to breathe. in retrospect, he should have known that donghyuck would react this way. but really, there's no one to blame but jeno himself for his stupid antics at this point.

"god, i cannot fucking believe this," donghyuck manages out once he's finally calmed himself down enough to speak.

jeno whines, burying his head in his crossed arms resting on the table. he really doesn't blame donghyuck—jeno can't believe it either. is this even normal? jeno doesn't really know. it's not like he's had any opportunity to explore his sexuality much outside his incognito ventures on the internet.

all he truly knows right now is that he's having fantasies about his best friend—pure, impure, and everything in between.

"jeno." donghyuck places a hand on his shoulder. he looks up, pouting. "you mean to tell me that your kink is nana being nice to you?"

jeno chokes on his spit, face overwhelmed by heat. it burns so much he thinks jaemin might be right about him being sick. donghyuck begins to laugh again, tears forming in his eyes. he'd say something against it, but jeno has nothing. because at the end of the day, the facts are staring him right in the face—nothing turns jeno on more than jaemin showering him with affection.

"so? did you jerk off when he left?"

jeno nods slowly. "i'm fucked, hyuck. so fucked. i feel so bad worrying him like that. he's always so concerned about me and i don't exactly know how to tell him that i've been acting funny because i keep getting hard because of him."

donghyuck hums and that mischievous glint in his eyes are back. jeno looks on with uncertainty. "tell him exactly that."

"what? are you insane? no!" jeno cries out, louder than he had intended. "hyuck, i can't just tell him that. he'll think i'm a pervert!"

"uh, you kind of are," donghyuck snorts. "you were literally touching yourself while nana was right there, you perv."

"hey!" jeno yells out, but his voice catches in his throat and it ends up sounding like a croak instead. "i didn't— it wasn't— look, i touched myself _after_ he left, okay? after! not during! god, i'm not— i— oh my god, i _am_ a perv."

so jeno maybe really kind of wants to die. just a bit.

he buries himself in all the fictional fantasies he can find. he veers away from those too heavy or too sad—he'd rather indulge himself in all the scenarios he can only wish would happen between them in real life. but with every pornographic piece of writing comes the guilt—the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that this is _wrong_. he's fantasizing about jaemin in ways that would probably make him uncomfortable if he knew.

but once you cross the line, it's so hard to stop.

he knows he shouldn't but jeno can't help but start being distant. and it pains him to see the flicker of hurt that flashes across jaemin's face whenever jeno moves away, whenever jeno avoids him, whenever jeno cuts conversation short with a curt response.

it's a confusing feeling and he doesn't really know what to do about it. he considers calling donghyuck or mark again, but he knows that they won't be of any help. donghyuck would probably just laugh at him again, encourage him to do the stupid thing and admit to his perversions. mark would be more kind, but he knows that mark is busy and would probably just say the same thing donghyuck would—the only difference is mark would be nicer about it.

he's just about to text renjun when he hears a knock on his door.

just his luck—it's jaemin.

"hey jen," he calls out quietly, head peeking inside. "i was wondering if we could talk…" his voice trails off and the guilt burns hotter in jeno's chest.

"yeah, of course," jeno sits up, making space for jaemin. jaemin walks in and seats himself beside jeno. "what's up, nana?"

jeno watches as jaemin thinks quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. jeno pokes his cheek and jaemin stops, a small smile on his face. it's the way jaemin looks at him, so concerned and worried that has the guilt in jeno's chest burning even hotter, more painful. his head hurts—he already knows what jaemin wants to ask. they're best friends, after all. jeno knows him.

"did something happen?" jaemin starts off, shifting so they're facing each other. is it bad that jeno's mind is wandering? he can't stop thinking about kissing the **worry** away. "it's kind of been awkward, jen. am i missing something? are you upset? did i —"

"no, nana," jeno quickly reassures him. he takes jaemin's hand in his and gives him a **reassuring** squeeze. "i'm not upset or anything. you most definitely didn't do anything." it's all jeno's fault, all jeno's doing. he actually is _sick_ , just not in the way jaemin thinks.

the relief that washes over jaemin's face sends butterflies to jeno's stomach. how in the world did he not realize his feelings before? his heart flutters every time jaemin smiles at him and holds him and pretty much just _breathes_ in his direction. why did it take him this long to realize?

"okay, good." jaemin smiles wider, pulling jeno in for a tight hug. "wanna snuggle and watch anime?"

this is a bad idea considering his newfound problems with his body, but who is he to deny himself an opportunity to hold jaemin all night? so despite the warning bells that ring in the back of his mind, he agrees.

he prays in his head that his body doesn't act up tonight. _please_.

it's no fucking use. anything jaemin does has him falling deeper and deeper, as if he isn't already struggling to keep his head above water. it feels like he's drowning the more he acknowledges how absolutely in love he is with his best friend. he can't fight any of it so he leans into it, allows himself to fall.

"are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" jaemin looks at him with all the concern in his eyes. "i can stay behind if you need me to. i'm sure hyuck and renjun would understand if i told them you were sick."

jeno is lying in his bed, covers pulled up to his chin. it's one of those rare days when all four of them are free, and they wanted to spend it outside where they can breathe fresh air. he and jaemin were supposed to go biking by the river while donghyuck and renjun set up a picnic nearby, but jeno can't be around them. not right now, not like this. he knows he shouldn't, but he's been avoiding any alone time with jaemin lately.

"really, nana, it's okay," he says, shifting to look at jaemin, who's standing by his door. "go have fun with them. they miss you, you know? you haven't seen renjun since his exhibit in paris, and you're always busy whenever hyuck comes over. i see them more than you do, so really, go."

"alright…" jaemin still sounds unconvinced, but he nods anyway. "we'll miss you out there. i might not have seen them for a while, but it's been far longer since all four of us have had time together. call if you need anything, okay?"

"i will."

jeno waits until he hears the front door click before sitting up in his bed, his browser already filled with open tabs of fiction to read. he hates it, he really does. except he doesn't. he actually adores being able to imagine happy endings with jaemin, immerse himself in fantasies he's too afraid to pursue in reality.

it's really sad that he's become like this, but he's too far gone. he's in too deep. he doesn't really know how to stop.

jeno lets the water run as he stands in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection, cursing himself for allowing himself to get to this point. it's so irrational, so unlike jeno, and he can barely recognize the person looking back at him.

he sighs as he walks to the shower, allows the hot water to soak his hair, travel down his skin. his thoughts wander like they usually do. he wishes they would enter a more philosophical realm, think of questions about the universe and something profound. alas, all that fills his mind is jaemin and his own fantasies, jaemin and the what ifs, jaemin and jaemin and jaemin and jaemin.

before he knows it, his hand is on himself again, vivid images playing in his mind. it's become so easy to immerse himself, to transport himself into his delusions and forget the world around him. the words are still clear in his head, beautifully painted pictures of a life jeno wishes he could one day live.

it doesn't take long before jeno spills into his hand, jaemin's name loud on his tongue.

"jeno?!"

the door swings open. their eyes meet. jaemin screams and shuts the door.

"wait, no, jaemin!"

and of course now is when jeno's body betrays him and he slips, dragging the shower curtains down with him. fuck his life, really.

"you really don't have to—"

"shut up and let me help you."

jeno bites the insides of his cheeks, mentally chastising himself for everything he's done today. he can't believe it's come to this—him tangled in the curtain, ass hurting from the fall, and jaemin coming back to help him after hearing the commotion.

he keeps his mouth shut as jaemin untangles him, looks at anything other than jaemin as he concentrates on freeing him from his mess. god must hate him. jeno thinks he'll have to start going to church again to atone for all his obscenities as of late. maybe he'll drag donghyuck with him for being the catalyst.

"are you okay? can you walk?" jaemin asks as soon as the curtain's off. he tosses jeno a towel as he helps him up. "do you need to lean on me?"

"i think i can manage," jeno mutters, wrapping the towel around his waist. "i'll, uh, i'll go get dressed."

"i'll bring you some ice after i get this fixed," jaemin says, gesturing at the fallen rod.

jeno hurries out of the bathroom, ignoring the pain that shoots up his leg as he walks. so yeah, maybe he just lied to jaemin about what he assumes is a minor injury. it's okay, though. absolutely fine. nothing is ever going to be worse than being caught moaning out your best friend's name by said best friend right as you finish.

he sits on his bed, wincing as he attempts to put his underwear on. it hurts so much jeno kind of wants to cry, but then he realizes he has to suck it up because jaemin's going to come in anytime soon and—

a knock. "jeno, you good? i have the ice."

"i—i'm kind of—" jeno really wants to die and he has half a mind to take donghyuck with him. "nana, i need help putting my clothes on."

so jaemin walks in, handing him ice pack before helping him get his clothes on. he's frowning, and jeno doesn't know what to think. is he mad? is he disgusted by him now? questions run through his mind without pause, pulling him into all sorts of confusion.

"you should have told me that you were hurt," jaemin scolds, helping him get into a more comfortable position on his bed. "oh god, did you break your ass? do i need to ice your butt?"

"no, my butt's fine!" jeno insists, feeling his face burn at the thought of jaemin pressing ice to his bare bottom. "i just—i hurt myself a bit when i fell and now it hurts like a bitch and—"

" _a bit_? twisting it 'a bit' won't warrant needing my help getting your pants on, lee jeno." jaemin scoots over, examines his legs, frowning when jeno hisses at a slight touch by his knee. "jeno."

jeno chuckles nervously. "i am very much in pain, yes. twisted my knee on the way down."

"jeno!"

"i'm sorry! i just—i was really embarrassed and needed to get out of there. besides, i didn't think you wanted to see me longer than you had to after… you know."

jaemin sighs, takes the ice pack from jeno's hand and presses it lightly against jeno's knee. he says nothing, just quietly waits, just takes care of him without another word. jeno knows he's thinking—he sees it in the way jaemin's lips purse, the way his eyebrows knit together as he spaces out staring at nothing in particular.

"nana," jeno says, pulling at what little courage he has in his heart, "do you want to talk about it?"

jaemin looks over at him, an eyebrow raised. "do _you_?"

he laughs. he can't really help it. it's a ridiculous situation to be in. he doesn't even know if he ever wants to talk about it, especially considering the sheer embarrassment he feels over everything that's happened. what is there to say? _hey, so yeah, you caught me jerking off and i came saying your name. haha, what's that about, right?_

donghyuck's voice enters his train of thought. _just tell him_.

the thing is, jeno doesn't even know where to begin. should he start from when donghyuck first sent him that first link? should he start from when he realized how he felt? should he come clean about his fantasies? would that even do them any good?

"i should start by apologizing," jeno says, braving a look in jaemin's direction. "it's probably weirded you out that you witnessed that. i'd make excuses, say it's not what it looked like, but really, what you saw was exactly what it was. i'm sorry."

jaemin shifts to look at him, pressing the ice to his knee from a different angle. "wait, why are you apologizing?"

jeno blinks at him, bemused. "because it's gross? i'm a perv fantasizing about you? didn't it—doesn't it disturb you that i did that?"

"not really, no," jaemin says. jeno's jaw drops. "it took me by surprise, sure, but i wouldn't say it's gross or that you're a perv. it just means you're a normal boy with sexual urges and fantasies. nothing wrong with that."

this isn't exactly how jeno thought this conversation was going to go. he was so sure that jaemin would be so disgusted by him that he would have to move out, change his name, live a completely different life in a different country.

"jeno, really." jaemin laughs, and his face burns even more. "i'm not mad or anything. i was just really caught off guard that it was _me_. i just thought you had started seeing someone, and you were working up the courage to tell me. break my heart gently, you know?"

what.

break whose heart?

"what do you mean 'break your heart gently?'"

"well fuck, jeno, i haven't exactly been subtle about how i feel about you."

what the fuck? what the actual fuck?

this time, jeno does decide to scream into his pillow.

renjun and donghyuck are laughing so hard, tears in their eyes, clutching at their bellies. at one point, donghyuck falls off his seat and literally rolls on the floor laughing. when he gets up and looks at jeno, he bursts out laughing once more, holding onto renjun as they lose themselves in making fun of him.

"i can't believe you told them." jeno looks over at jaemin, who has busied himself with cooking. "actually, no, i actually can. still, though."

"i told you you should have just told him," donghyuck tells him, shaking his head, wiping his tears away with a finger. "man, we called markie to update him about how stupid you've been, and to find out that _that_ 's how you two ended up confessing… this was wild from start to finish."

jeno groans, cheeks flushed. donghyuck isn't wrong—it _has_ been a wild ride. after he screamed into his pillow, they actually had a conversation about it all. jeno came clean about his journey—from donghyuck's first link to his own fantasies and everything in between. jeno thought he would find it weird, but jaemin laughed, called him cute, and said he went to a whole lot of trouble to get off when he was right next door.

in retrospect, he really should have just talked to jaemin as soon as he realized, but feelings are irrational and it leads you to do dumb things sometimes.

"so, did you fuck?" renjun asks, eyes narrowed playfully at jeno. he holds his glass out like a microphone. "tell your friends how it went. from fantasy to reality—the great y/n story of lee jeno."

"i hate you. get out of my ass and in hyuck's instead."

"baby, been there, done that." renjun grins. donghyuck nudges him with his elbow. "what? you act as though you weren't going to tell jeno as soon as you two go on your weekly gossip dates."

"still!"

"anyway," renjun continues, still holding the glass out to jeno. "did you?"

jeno shrugs, glances up to see the mischievous glimmer in jaemin's eyes. they smile at each other, a quiet conversation, a secret between them. for now, at least. he's sure donghyuck will be able to coax it out of him at some point, and jaemin has never shied away from discussing his sex life with renjun. for now, though, it'll stay between them—whatever did and didn't happen that night will be left unspoken.

renjun concedes, deciding to expose his and donghyuck's adventure instead. jaemin finishes cooking right in the middle of it, and he takes the seat next to jeno and rests his head on his shoulder. donghyuck looks uncharacteristically shy as renjun keeps going, and jeno sneaks a photo to tease him with. only renjun and mark could ever elicit such a reaction from lee donghyuck himself, and jeno wouldn't be a good friend if he doesn't collect evidence every time it happens.

"okay, fucking aside, are you two a thing now?" donghyuck immediately asks when renjun finishes talking. renjun rolls his eyes at him, but jeno's sure he's just as curious so he says nothing of it.

"i don't know, are we?"

"stop being annoying, jeno."

jeno laughs. "but your reactions are so cute."

donghyuck glares at him, and it only makes him laugh even louder.

it's jaemin who decides to answer. "we're jaemin and jeno. we always have been. that's really all there is to it."

jeno smiles at him, feels affection blooming in his chest. he winds an arm around jaemin, pulls him close, leaves a small kiss to his cheek.

"ew, gross." donghyuck cringes. "that's so cheesy and cute, i want to stab myself."

"we're jaemin and jeno, huh?"

they're in jaemin's bed, comfortable under his pink plush blanket. his leg is elevated under one of his ryan plushies, knee carefully bandaged in pink tape that jeno didn't even know jaemin had.

donghyuck and renjun left after their bratz marathon, which was an impromptu decision prompted by jaemin's confession that he had never seen, let alone heard of, any bratz media. at some point, donghyuck likened the four of them to the main characters of the show, which renjun supported with a loud, _oh my god, you're right!_

"i reject the notion that we're anything like them, by the way," jaemin says as he turns of the light. "our friendship, sure, but individually? absolutely not."

"just let them have their fun," jeno says, patting the side of his head. jaemin climbs under the covers, curling up beside him, head on his chest. "it's pretty obvious they're doing everything they can to avoid talking about feelings."

"you would know."

"hey!" jeno whines into jaemin's hair, and jaemin chuckles, reaches over to pat him on the stomach. "i think we've established that i'm an idiot. i genuinely did not know."

"oh sure, because i would do the things i do for just anyone." jeno can't see it, but he's sure jaemin is rolling his eyes.

"you would for your friends."

jaemin shifts in bed to face him. he can see the faint outline of his face, the light from outside illuminating his skin. "jeno," he says softly, "i love hyuck and renjun and mark hyung, but you will never catch me helping them take care of their boners like i helped you."

"i—okay, you have a point." jeno laughs, feels his cheeks burn at the memory. they were in the middle of discussing their feelings, of jaemin telling him about every little thing he's done to show jeno how he feels. he thought back to it all, remembered every instance. it didn't take long for blood to travel south. he had tried to hide it, but with his limited movement, he couldn't really do much.

needless to say, jaemin noticed and the rest is history.

"oh no."

jaemin inches closer, staring at him. "are you…?"

a nod.

jaemin flashes him a smile, fingers traveling down his body. "i can take care of that."

and take care of it he did.

**Author's Note:**

> — [twt](http://twitter.com/angstonly)  
> — [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
